Nunca Olhe Para Trás
by mslucy
Summary: Damon sabe que está apaixonado por Elena. Elena continua mentindo para si mesma que não ama Damon. Damon e Elena se entregarão um ao outro, ou lutarão contra o que vem naturalmente a eles?
1. Chapter 1

_W__hen you're around me,_

_Life's like a movie scene,_

_I wasn't happy,_

_Until you became my queen,_

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

**Teenage Dream by Boyce Avenue **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** The Vampires Diaries e esta Fanfiction não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas traduzindo para os fãs brasileiros.

**Plot: **Damon sabe que está apaixonado por Elena. Elena continua mentindo para si mesma que não ama Damon. Ela se convence de que Damon ainda ama Katherine. Mas logo, ela não consegue esconder mais de si mesma, e se encontra escorregando, deixando sua paixão transparecer quando está perto dele, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ela tenta projetar seus sentimentos por Damon em Stefan, mas isso não funciona. E não importa o quão duro Damon tente Elena ainda está sempre no fundo de sua mente, e ele sabe que nada pode mudar isso.

Damon e Elena se entregarão um ao outro, ou lutarão contra o que vem naturalmente a eles?

**A/N: **Eu estou lendo esta fanfic em inglês e eu simplesmente adoro! Por isso resolvi traduzir para vocês. Eu conversei com a autora AvrilBurkhart e ela me deu seu total apoio para seguir com a tradução.  
Título original: _"Don't Ever Look Back" - AvrilBurkhart_  
Caso queiram conferir a fic em inglês: /s/6372854/11/

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Sonhos e Pesadelos

Damon estava sentado do lado de fora do quarto de Elena, apenas assistindo-a dormir. Eles não haviam conversado muito desde que ele a beijou e matou Jeremy, mas ele ainda estava vivo graças ao enorme anel em seu dedo.

Elena costumava deixar sua janela aberta, geralmente para Stefan, mas às vezes Damon espiava também. E Damon poderia, facilmente, abrir a janela para entrar lá, mas geralmente quando a janela estava fechada, significava "sem visitas", mas ele sabia que ela mantinha a janela fechada para mantê-lo longe. Ela sabia que Stefan estava ocupado a maioria das noites agora ensinando Caroline a caçar, lutar e se controlar perto das pessoas, por isso a janela estava definitivamente fechada para manter Damon fora da casa. Mas ele conseguia, ainda assim observá-la dormir pacificamente da janela, assistindo cada respiração e vendo-a se mover e rolar pela cama enquanto dormia.

Damon sabia que ela não sabia disso, mas ele a pegava dizendo seu nome enquanto dormia; ultimamente havia certa raiva na voz dela, provavelmente por causa de toda a história de ele ter matado o seu irmão. Na verdade, ele sabia que era por causa disso, mas às vezes, – e raramente – ele a pegava dizendo seu nome com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e essa era a parte que alarmava o "sem-batimento" coração de Damon.

Ela não havia dito nada esta noite, estava dormindo e ocasionalmente, se mexendo. E Damon apenas sentou ali e a observou, era o suficiente para ele por enquanto.

Ele ficou lá por quase uma hora e estava se preparando para ir para casa se embebedar, mas então Elena começou a se mover violentamente em seu sono. Ele fracamente a ouvia murmurar alguma coisa com pânico em sua voz.

"Damon... Damon" – Ela continuava murmurando e se mexendo.

Aquele murmúrio se transformou em praticamente gritos. Damon abriu a janela e flutuou para dentro e se sentou próximo a ela e a colocou perto dele, tentando acalmá-la. Os olhos dela fracamente se abriram ao seu toque frio, mas eles se fecharam novamente e ela ficou em paz. Ele não sabia se ele era a causa do pesadelo ou se ela estava gritando por sua ajuda, mas ela estava calma agora e dormindo. – Ela o tinha na palma da mão, mesmo sem dizer uma palavra.

Damon queria segurá-la ali para sempre, mas ele sabia que tinha que ir, sabia que Stefan a checava no meio da noite, pela janela onde geralmente ele ficava na maioria das noites. Damon gentilmente colocou Elena de volta em seu travesseiro e a deu um beijou de boa noite na testa. Ele caminhou até a janela, pulou para fora, e a fechou atrás dele. Após uma última olhada em Elena, ele pulou de seu telhado e começou a caminhar de volta para a Pensão.

Damon entrou na silenciosa pensão, direto para a sala de estar e se serviu com um copo de uísque. Sentou-se em frente à lareira, copo após de copo de uísque, até que o sol estava se preparando para nascer e Stefan entrou pela porta da frente.

"Onde você esteve à noite toda?" – Stefan perguntou – "Eu estava procurando você lá fora."

"Eu estava... por perto." – Damon disse e tomou outro gole de sua bebida

"Quão bêbado você está?" – Stefan perguntou

"Esse é meu... 12° copo." – Damon suspirou

"É melhor você dormir um pouco." – Stefan suspirou

"Você não precisa fingir que se importa comigo, Stefan." – Damon disse

"Eu me importo. Você é meu irmão, gostando ou não." – Stefan disse

"É. Tanto faz." – Damon suspirou e se levantou, terminou sua bebida, e entregou o copo vazio a Stefan. – "Boa noite, irmão" – disse subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto

Elena lentamente acordava em sua cama, a luz do sol brilhando em seu quarto e fazendo-a despertar. Ela tentou se virar e bloquear a luz do sol, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis e ela se sentou na cama. Ela jogou suas pernas para o lado da cama e finalmente levantou. Ela nem se incomodou em descer e atirou-se no chuveiro. Sabia que deveria estar cedo porque nem sequer ouvira Jeremy movendo-se desajeitadamente em seu quarto ainda.

O chuveiro a fez acordar e também se lembrar de seu pesadelo da noite passada. Lá estava aquela coisa escura a encarando no meio da floresta. Aqueles olhos seguindo cada movimento seu, e de repente, deu uma guinada para ela. Não era um animal, mas era mais rápido e poderoso que Elena. Ela mal enxergava seu rosto quando ele a encurralou, e ela viu sua própria imagem pairando acima da sua. E ela viu aquele sorriso, e soube que era Katherine. Elena gritou e gritou, mas parecia que ninguém a ouvia e Katherine gargalhava. Ninguém a ouviu quando chamou por Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, ninguém. Ninguém respondeu ao seu chamado... Até que ela chamou por Damon, o último nome que ela chamou. E ele veio, ele estava lá no instante em que seu nome saiu dos lábios dela e bateu em Katherine tirando-a de Elena, e enfiou uma estaca pelo seu coração. E o corpo de Katherine caiu sem vida, próximo a ela.

Elena viu o rosto de Damon, os olhos e as presas em completo modo de ataque, mas quando ele a olhou, – enquanto ela chorava histericamente – seu rosto voltou ao normal e Elena se sentiu segura com aqueles olhos azul-gelo nela. Ele a pegou do chão e a segurou em seus braços e a acalmou. Mas era... Tão real. Ela não sabia se era um sonho ou realmente aconteceu até que acordou.

_Não, Elena, você não pensa em Damon como nada mais que um monstro! _– Elena gritava mentalmente consigo mesma se olhando no espelho e repetindo – _Damon é um monstro – _em sua cabeça. Embora isso não funcionasse, ela ainda sentia uma pequena excitação quando pensava naqueles olhos azuis e na segurança que sentira em seus braços. Ela focalizou a imagem dele quebrando o pescoço de Jeremy em sua cabeça e isso pareceu fazer a excitação sumir e manteve aquela imagem até que toda a excitação tivesse sumido completamente. Satisfeita por fazer aquele sentimento ir embora, ela finalmente saiu do banheiro e desceu as escadas para ver Jenna, muito sonolenta, fazendo seu café.

"Você levantou cedo" – Jenna bocejou e tomou um gole de seu café

"É, eu acho que sim... Que horas são?" – Elena perguntou

"Oito horas" – Jenna respondeu

"Nossa, isso é cedo para mim! – Elena suspirou

"O que te acordou?" – Jenna perguntou

"... Sonhos ruins." – respondeu

"Ah..." – Jenna disse – "Café?"

"Não, estou bem" – Elena disse caminhando até a cozinha para preparar uma tigela de cereais

"Noite do Carnaval" – Jenna disse – "Você e Bonnie ainda estão trabalhando nisso?"

"Sim, eu tenho que ir lá com ela mais tarde. Desde que Caroline entrou no hospital, nós tivemos que assumir" – Elena disse

"Caroline está melhorando?" – Jenna perguntou

"Sim, eu fui vê-la ontem e ela esta se saindo muito bem, deve ter alta amanhã." – Elena respondeu

"Que bom!" – Jenna disse

"É" – Elena suspirou – "Jenna... Você já teve um sonho que era… tão real que não poderia ser apenas um sonho?"

"Muitas vezes" – Jenna suspirou - "Só… não deixe isso tomar conta de você, tudo bem? Foi apenas um sonho ruim"

"É... apenas um sonho ruim" – suspirou

"Você trouxe os animais empalhados para-"

"Sim, Elena" Bonnie riu "Para de se estressar, você está se transformando na Caroline Jr."

"Desculpe, é só que eu quero ter certeza que está tudo pronto" – Elena suspirou

"Elena, se acalma, tudo esta sendo cuidado" – Bonnie disse – "Relaxa"

Elena respirou fundo, deixando para lá, e tentou limpar sua cabeça.

"O que a deixou tão ferida hoje?" – Bonnie perguntou

"Um sonho ruim muito real" – suspirou

"Tão ruim assim?" – Bonnie perguntou

Elena gentilmente bateu suas cabeças e respirou fundo novamente.

"Foi sobre o que?" – Bonnie perguntou curiosa

"... Katherine" – Elena disse – "Ela... atacou-me e me encurralou sem escapatória na floresta. Eu chamei por todos, até mesmo você, mas... só uma pessoa veio"

"Quem?" – Bonnie perguntou

"… Eu não quero falar disso" – Elena suspirou

"Elena" – Bonnie protestou e agarrou o braço de Elena e foi jogada em uma visão.

"Bonnie" – Elena disse preocupada e agarrou sua melhor amiga

"Damon" – Bonnie disse após piscar algumas vezes – "... Damon foi o único que veio até você... no seu sonho"

Elena assentiu lentamente com a cabeça e desviou o olhar de Bonnie, não querendo olhar para ela ou para ninguém. Ela sentia culpa por esse sonho. Por sua mente ter deixado apenas Damon vir salvá-la e não Stefan, Jeremy ou Bonnie.

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso, Elena" – Bonnie suspirou – "Foi só um sonho"

"Certo" – disse – "Um sonho ruim"

"Sim" – Bonnie disse – "Agora relaxe. Nada ruim vai acontecer hoje. Não há Damon Salvatore à vista. Tudo nesse carnaval está pronto. Agora seu único trabalho é se divertir com Stefan e, pelo menos, tentar ser normal, um pouquinho"

"Certo, normal" – Elena disse – "A simples velha Elena normal"

"Ai está" – Bonnie sorriu – "Agora, que tal irmos pegar um algodão doce?"

"... Tudo bem" – Elena sorriu e seguiu Bonnie até o carrinho de algodão doce e ambas pegaram um.

Enquanto ela e Bonnie estavam rindo e conversando sobre o carnaval desta noite e quão divertido estava, Elena não pode evitar, mas se sentiu observada. Especificamente por um par de olhos azul-gelo. Mas sempre que ela tentava ocasionalmente olhar para cima, nada, ninguém estava por perto. Ela tentou derrubar algo e sentiu os olhos a observando de novo. Ao final, ela apenas ignorou e tentou continuar tendo uma conversa normal com Bonnie. Ninguém a estava observando. Estavam apenas ela, Bonnie, e as pessoas que trabalhavam no Carnaval. Nenhum Damon Salvatore. Nada de olhos azul-gelo seguindo cada movimento seu... Sem braços seguros para cair. Ela focalizou a imagem do pescoço de Jeremy sendo quebrado de novo em sua cabeça e clareou seus pensamentos. – _Ele não é bom, ele não é uma pessoa boa. Ele é um demônio, um monstro – _Elena não parava de pensar em sua mente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Secrets told in the pictures on your skin,_

_Hours fade into days that never end,_

_I see myself reflected in your eyes,_

_And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies. _

_So I let you go, __and I watch you leave,_

_And I hold my breath, __so you don't hear me scream,_

_When you walk away,_

_But the words are only in my head,_

_It's not what I said,_

_It's what I didn't say._

**What I Didn't Say by Saving Jane**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Vampires Diaries e esta Fanfiction não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas traduzindo para os fãs brasileiros.

**A/N**: Eu fiquei realmente muito triste com a falta de leitoras para essa fic e pensei em parar de traduzir e postar aqui, na verdade ainda estou pensando nisso, mas como eu tenho três capítulos já traduzidos, vou postar para quem quiser ler. :)  
Agradeço a Juliana e a Julia pelos reviews, espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e peço para, se puderem, divulgar a fic para suas amigas (os) lerem também! :)

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **Carnival from Hell**  
**

Elena e Stefan caminhavam felizes pelo carnaval. Tudo parecia estar ótimo. Ela conseguiu empurrar tudo o que a preocupava para fora de sua mente e ainda não tinha visto Damon.

"É bom ser... normal uma vez" – Elena sorriu

"É, é bom." – Stefan sorriu

"Vendo esse carnaval e tudo, eu acho melhor ir ver Caroline amanhã, não é?" – Elena perguntou sentindo culpa por não ir ver Caroline no dia do Carnaval.

"Não" – Stefan disse rapidamente – "Ela está... bem, eu fui vê-la hoje pra você"

"Ah... Como é que você não me contou?" – Elena perguntou

"Ela estava dormindo a maior parte do tempo que eu estive lá, nada especial"

"Ah... Tudo bem" – Elena disse – "Ela vai ter alta amanhã?"

"Talvez" – disse Stefan – "O médico ainda não tem certeza"

"Certo" – disse Elena

Elena pegou Stefan olhando em uma direção diferente agora e viu Damon e Jeremy conversando.

"Ótimo." – Elena suspirou, observando Damon e Jeremy terem uma pequena discussão.

"Quer que eu o faça ir embora?" – perguntou Stefan.

"... Não" – suspirou – "Deixe-o ficar, com tanto que fique longe de mim"

Assim que Elena disse isso, ela viu Damon parar de conversar com Jeremy e olhar para ela. Ela sustentou seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de olhar para longe. Ela tinha que parar de pensar naqueles olhos. Os olhos dele pareciam estar cheios de alguma coisa... Alguma coisa quando ele olhou para ela. – _Culpa? Damon, na verdade, sentia culpa talvez? Não, Damon não sentia culpa!_ – Elena pensou enquanto caminhava para dentro da escola, vendo que tudo estava sob o controle de Bonnie lá fora. Ela caminhou para dentro e viu todos os caras fazendo queda de braço, eram Tyler e seu tio Mason agora. Ela se afastou, vendo que tudo ali estava sob controle e tentou procurar algo que precisasse fazer.

Damon caminhou para dentro do ginásio da escola, ele podia jurar que viu Elena entrar lá, mas ele poderia estar errado, estava muito ocupado discutindo com Jeremy para ver onde ela realmente tinha ido, ele precisava muito se desculpar com ela.  
Damon se encontrava caminhando em direção à mesa de queda de braço, eram Tyler contra seu misterioso tio Mason. Ele podia sentir o doce perfume de Elena, ela havia andado por ali. Ele estava saindo quando ouviu Stefan andando atrás dele.

"O que é essa sua obsessão com os Lockwoods?" – perguntou Stefan

"O fato de que o Prefeito Lockwood estava naquele prédio no Dia dos Fundadores, ele foi afetado pelo dispositivo, mas não pela verbena. Eles são algo sobrenatural, eu só não sei o que é" – Damon suspirou e observou Mason derrotar Tyler.

"Quem quer ser o próximo?" – perguntou Tyler.

"Stefan quer ser" – Damon falou.

Elena acabou por voltar para fora, tentando encontrar Jeremy para ver se ele estava bem depois da discussão com Damon. Ela caminhou até que finalmente o encontrou perto da roda-gigante.

"Jeremy, você está bem?" – perguntou

"Sim, estou bem" – Jeremy suspirou – "Damon é só um idiota"

"Eu já notei" – Elena suspirou

"Como vai sua amizade com aquele cara?" – Jeremy perguntou

"Eu não sou amiga dele" – Elena disse sem graça

"Bem, você era" – disse Jeremy

"Eu... senti pena dele." – disse – "Não mais"

"... Julgando por esse olhar em seu rosto, você está mentindo" – disse Jeremy

"Eu não estou mentindo, Jeremy. E espera, que olhar? – Elena perguntou

"Não importa Elena. Eu conheço você a minha vida toda, você é minha irmã, eu sei quando está mentindo, e você está mentindo agora" – Jeremy disse – "Você ainda se preocupa com ele"

"O quê? Não, eu não" – insistiu Elena

"É, tudo bem, eu acreditarei nisso quando porcos voarem" – Jeremy disse e saiu andando

"Jeremy!" – Elena gritou atrás dele, mas ele continuou andando

Elena suspirou e olhou em volta, procurando outra distração do assunto que Jeremy acabara de levantar. Ela estava realmente mentindo para si mesma? – _Não, Elena, você está deixando Damon entrar em sua cabeça de novo! – _ela disse a si mesma mentalmente. Ela ficou frustrada por não encontrar nada lá fora então ela voltou para dentro, ela iria quebrar alguma coisa agora para que ela pudesse quebrar e então consertar.

"Caroline, eu pensei que Stefan a tivesse como seu segredinho trancado"

"Eu vim aqui ver o Matt" – Caroline resmungou – "Ah, só pra constar, eu me lembro de _tudo_. Você é um babaca, Damon."

"Me diga alguma coisa que eu não sei" – Damon disse com um sorriso

Caroline apenas revirou os olhos para Damon e tentou sair dali.

"O que a Katherine quis dizer com... O jogo começou? – Damon perguntou assim que Caroline passou por ele – "Você disse ao Stefan quando ele te pegou no hospital o que ela disse, mas o que ela quis dizer?"

"Sei lá" – disse Caroline – "Eu não sou a Katherine"

"Obviamente" – Damon disse

"Olha, eu não faço ideia do que ela quis dizer" – Caroline suspirou – "Eu tenho que ir, antes que Stefan me encontre. Não diga a ele que eu estive aqui!"

"Ta, que seja loira" – Damon suspirou – "… Você viu a Elena?"

"Não, estou pensando em evitá-la também, se ela me ver, ela vai contar ao Stefan e blah blah blah" – Caroline disse

"Tudo bem" – Damon disse afastando-se de Caroline, ele ainda tentava encontrar Elena.

Damon finalmente a encontrou, saindo do prédio e indo para uma cabine. Ele andou até bem perto dela e a viu tensa, mas ela se recusou a olhá-lo.

"Elena, eu preciso falar com você" – disse Damon

"Agora não, Damon" – Elena suspirou

"Olha, eu sei que eu sou a última pessoa no mundo que você quer conversar agora, mas eu_ realmente_ preciso falar com você"

"... Tudo bem" – Elena suspirou e finalmente olhou para ele e ela viu que ele queria mesmo dizer alguma coisa para ela.

Ela caminhou com Damon e o encarou, esperando que ele dissesse o que ia dizer. Mas ele não falou nada. Antes que pudesse abrir sua boca para dizer qualquer coisa, ele ouviu o alarme de um carro uma briga no estacionamento, ele sabia que aquele era provavelmente Tyler lutando com o cara que ele havia hipnotizado para arrumar uma briga com ele.

"Elena, eu tenho que ir-"

"Tudo bem" – disse Elena antes de voltar para onde estava, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás"

Damon cerrou sua mandíbula, odiava como ela poderia simplesmente sair e agir como se não se importasse em questão de segundos, ela poderia simplesmente apertar um botão. Ela o causava tanta dor de cabeça... E ele adorava isso.

"Eu odeio ser um masoquista" – Damon suspirou para si mesmo e saiu em direção ao estacionamento para ver o que estava acontecendo.

No momento em que Damon entrou no estacionamento, ninguém estava lá, o único que estava lá era o homem que ele havia hipnotizado, sentado atrás de uma caminhonete, tentando parar um sangramento no nariz.

"Droga" – disse baixinho e foi atrás de Stefan para ver se ele tinha visto algo.

Ele encontrou Stefan andando pelo Carnaval, ainda sem Elena, procurando por alguma coisa.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" – perguntou.

"Sim, Bonnie me disse eu viu Caroline andando por aqui, ela não pode ficar por ai Damon, ela só tem um dia de idade" – Stefan suspirou

"É eu sei. Eu passei por ela mais cedo." – Damon disse

"Você _a viu_ e não a deteve?" – Stefan perguntou

"Sim, ela parecia inofensiva naquele momento" – Damon disse com um sorriso – "Eu estava muito ocupado tentando encontrar Elena para lidar com a bagunça, de qualquer forma."

"Damon, ela é perigosa, você realmente quer repetir o que aconteceu com a Vicki Donovan?" – Stefan perguntou

"Claro, por que não? Exceto que dessa vez, eu vou enfiar a estaca no coração dela"

"Damon, eu não estou brincando, nós temos que achá-la antes que alguém seja morto!" – Stefan disse

"Ela disse que estava aqui para ver o Matt" – Damon disse

"Eu falei com ele também, ela o deixou há alguns minutos atrás" – disse Stefan

"Bem, então ela já encontrou um lanchinho... Alguém está... sangrando" – assim que Damon falou, os dois ouviram gritos vindos do estacionamento.

"Merda!" – Stefan disse indo em direção ao estacionamento.

"Bem, parece que esse é oficialmente o Carnaval do Inferno" – Damon disse e se retirou após Stefan para ver o que estava acontecendo agora.

Elena estava começando a se perguntar onde Stefan tinha ido. Ela caminhava pelo Carnaval e não conseguia encontrá-lo. Decidiu, finalmente, por checar o estacionamento, e viu Stefan, Damon e... Caroline... com sangue em seu rosto.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou

"Caroline é uma vampira" – Damon deixou escapar

Elena encarou a amiga com horror e depois se virou para olhar Stefan.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito-"

"Eu a levei do hospital ontem a noite, para que ela não matasse todos que estavam lá" – Stefan suspirou – "Era para ela ficar na Pensão, mas ela quis sair" – suspirou de novo

"Eu sinto muito" – Caroline disse em prantos e foi quando Elena viu cadáver que Caroline acabara de drenar.

"Oh meu Deus!" – disse

"Elena, eu-"

"Caroline?" – outra voz estalou, Elena se virou e viu Bonnie ali, encarando Caroline – "... O que... aconteceu com você?"

"Bonnie, Eu... Eu sinto muito" – disse Caroline

"Quem te transformou?" – perguntou Bonnie

"... Katherine" – Stefan disse por Caroline – "O sangue de Damon estava em seu sistema e Katherine a matou"

O olhar de Bonnie foi de Damon para Caroline, sem saber o que fazer. Elena viu Stefan pegar Caroline pelo braço e levá-la para a escola.  
O olhar de Bonnie agora estava preso em Damon, e Elena podia dizer que ela estava furiosa com ele.

"... Bonnie" – disse Elena começando a notar uma corrente de água fluir por baixo dela em direção a Damon por uma mangueira.

"Bonnie" – disse urgentemente e a água simplesmente começou a fluir mais e mais rápido.

Antes que Elena pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela viu fogo percorrendo o caminho da água em encontro de Damon, e antes que ele pudesse correr, Bonnie o colocou em chamas.

"BONNIE!" – Elena gritou e saltou sobre as chamas em frente a ela e a chacoalhou até que ela acordasse.

Bonnie piscou algumas vezes e o fogo se apagou enquanto Damon se deitava no chão com dores.

"Elena, por que você me fez parar?"

Elena não conseguia responder isso, tudo que ela sabia era que ela não queria ver Damon machucado. Ela deixou Bonnie e correu até Damon ajoelhando-se.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou preocupada

"Não muito" – Damon disse e se levantou um pouco e olhou para Bonnie

"Então é isso? Você o ama?" – Bonnie perguntou – "Elena, eu sei que você se importa com ele, mas isso é ridículo!" – Bonnie silvou – "E não negue Elena, você sente algo por ele, senão você não teria me impedido de matá-lo" – disse Bonnie e depois saiu.

Elena olhou para Damon e viu que ele estava se curando. Ela não disse uma palavra, apenas se levantou e ofereceu a Damon ajuda para se levantar. Ele pegou a mão dela que o puxou para cima e deixou seus olhos presos nos de Elena o tempo todo.

"…Thank you" Damon said

"… Obrigada" – disse Damon

Elena apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou procurando Stefan pelo Carnaval. Ela poderia ter se batido agora por salvar Damon. O que ela estava pensando? Ela poderia tê-lo deixado queimar ali e ele não seria mais um problema, assim poderia continuar sua vida com Stefan. Mas ela se jogou no fogo para salvá-lo, não havia como negar isso.  
Não importava quantas vezes ela retratou Damon matando Jeremy, isso não mudava que, naquele instante, ela havia arriscado sua vida pela dele. Ela sentia algo por ele, não importava quanto ela havia mentido para si mesma, no fundo, ela ainda tinha sentimentos por ele, e eles não iriam embora tão cedo.

Damon continuou ali em choque. Elena salvou sua vida. De novo. Ele tinha quase certeza que ela ainda estava muito chateada com ele por ter matado Jeremy, mas vê-la se jogar no fogo por ele, isso tinha significado _alguma coisa_. Ele sabia que não poderia mentir sobre isso. Ela ainda se importava com ele. Mesmo depois de ter matado Jeremy, ela se importava.  
Damon queria ir encontrar Elena, mas ela provavelmente estava com Stefan agora. Ele apenas seguiu em direção da Pensão, ele iria apenas fazer o que ele fazia todas as noites desde o momento que ele e Elena tiveram aquela briga. Ir para casa, tomar um ou dois drinks, ir observar Elena dormir por uma hora ou mais, e depois voltar para casa e ficar completamente perdido e bêbado.

vivo graças ao enorme anel em seu costumava deixar sua janela aberta, geralmente para Stefan, mas às vezes Damon espiava também. E Damon poderia, facilmente, abrir a janela para entrar lá, mas geralmente quando a janela estava fechada, significava "sem visitas", mas ele sabia que ela mantinha a janela fechada para mantê-lo longe. Ela sabia que Stefan estava ocupado a maioria das noite


End file.
